vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akasha
Biography Mortal Life Akasha was originally from Uruk, or modern day Iraq. She was born 6000 years ago, long before "The first pharoah built the first pyramid." At a young age she married Enkil, King of Kemet, which would later become Egypt. Akasha and her husband Enkil wanted their subjects to turn away from cannibalism and encouraged them to eat grains by farming. According to Marius in The Vampire Lestat, Akasha and her husband were not the first people in Kemet to follow this path, but they were the first rulers, and were perhaps influenced by earlier believers. Akasha became a beloved ruler for turning her people away from violence and toward peace. Eventually Akasha became interested in supernatural spirits. She invited the twin witch sisters Maharet and Mekare to commune with the spirits, but they refuse. Some time later, Akasha sends soldiers to their village during a funeral ceremony being conducted for the young witches' mother. These soldiers kill everyone save the twins for the crime of cannibalism. The twins, who were performing funeral rites for their mother, are dragged to Kemet. At the court, Akasha "spares" the twins and demands they answer countless trivial questions with the help of spirits. The spirits only provide only the simplistic answers of which they are capable, then grow irritated and provide only rude retorts. Enraged, Akasha throws Maharet and Mekare into jail as blasphemers. The next day the Queen came again and asked the same questions. Against Maharet's wishes, Mekare summons a spirit named Amel, who took blood from their mother, to seek revenge on Akasha. Amel threatens and attecks Akasha As punishment for summoning the spirit, she has Maharet and Mekare raped by her head steward, Khayman, in front of her entire court. The Queen allows the twins to go home after the rape, but Amel still remains in their court. He is furious at the humiliation of the twins and punishes her and her husband for it. He pesters them day and night, knocking things over and thowing things at the pair, which drove them insane. The steward, Khayman, is also punished for raping Maharet and Mekare. Opposition of Akasha and Enkil was always strong amongst cannibalists (mostly those who practiced ritual cannibalism as opposed to savage cannibalism), and knowing that they were the cause of an evil spirit oppressing Kemet makes them even more unpopular. The Kemet nobles plot to kill them. One night, a group of nobles sneak into the palace and stab Enkil multiple times, and stab Akasha, the only witness to the crime. Both of them are mortally wounded. Akasha's soul leaves her body, but fuses with Amel. Her soul reenters through her knife wounds and Amel fuses with her brain and heart. She is the first of a new race: the vampire. As a Vampire Akasha saves a dying Enkil by draining him of all the blood he has left before allowing him to drink nearly all of her blood, transforming him into a vampire. Together, they track down the nobles that participated in their assasination and kill them all. Akasha realizes that she cannot die and now has superhuman strength, but is sensitive to sunlight, needs to drink blood to survive, and cannot have children. She sends Khayman to fetch Maharet and Mekare to explain her nature and why she came to be. Maharet replies that the evil spirit now inhabiting the Queen is too large to be contained in her human body; only when more vampires are made (and the spirit thus diluted more and more) will the bloodlust become tolerable. Akasha then betrays Khayman's loyalty and turns him into a vampire against his will, to verify the Maharet's claims. She finds the Maharet and Mekare's answers to be unsatisfactory as they cannot help cure the bloodlust, and sentences the twins to death. Before the execution takes place, she has Maharet's eyes and Mekare's tongue removed. The twins are saved from death by Khayman, who turns them into vampires hoping one of them will defeat Akasha. Akasha and Enkil spend the next weeks battling Khayman and the twins' Vampire Army; the three make an army of fledglings hoping to defeat the King and Queen. Eventually, Akasha succeeds in trapping the twins in Saqqara and set them adrift in the ocean in stone coffins: Maharet to the east, Mekare to the west. Like Maharet promised, as more vampires are made Akasha and Enkil's bloodlust decreases. They become living statues, cared for by vampires who know their importance to vampire-kind: As the parents of all vampires, all injury done to Akasha and Enkil will be done to all vampires. Therefore, if they were to die, all vampires would die with them. One vampire, only referred to as The Elder, became guardian for Akasha and Enkil. Out of anger, he left them out in the sun to burn. Vampires across the world either died of spontaneous combustion or were severely burned. Unharmed, Akasha begged a recently made Marius to take them out of Egypt as the other vampires mean to destroy them. She kills the Elder by crushing him beneath her feet and pouring burning oil on his remains. Akasha and Enkil spend the next two thousand years under Marius's care as living statues once more. After Marius is severely burned by the Children of Darkness Akasha's blood heals his wounds. Akasha first meets Lestat in the eighteenth century when Marius shows him Akasha and Enkil's sanctuary. Despite Marius protests, Lestat goes down alone and plays the violin. Akasha awakens and she gives him her blood and she drinks his. They are stopped by Enkil, who comes out of his trance and begins to crush Lestat. Lestat is saved only when Marius comes and threatens to take Akasha away from him. At the end of The Vampire Lestat, Lestat reflects that the blood Akasha gave him then was vital to his healing after Claudia's attempt on his life. In 1985, Akasha awakens for the last time after Lestat gives a live rock concert. She sees the desirability of him as her concert and drains Enkil of blood to make herself more powerful. Marius arrives in the sanctuary after she drained Enkil and she traps him in ice. Akasha goes to San Francisco and kidnaps Lestat and makes him her consort. She embarks on a mass killing of vampires, whom she finds by listening to their thoughts. She kills Baby Jenks, Laurent, and countless other weak fledglings. Akasha spared at least seventeen: Maharet, Mekare, Khayman, Louis, Jesse Reeves, Gabrielle, Armand, Daniel Molloy, Marius, Mael, Santino, Pandora, Erica Redfield, Vittorio, Thorne and the coven that made Quinn Blackwood: Manfred Blackwood, Petronia, and one from ancient Greece. These were either vampires that Lestat loved, old ones she could not kill easily, or those she could not detect because they blocked their thoughts from her. The surviving vampires (except Lestat and Mekare) are confronted by Akasha in Maharet's Sonoma compound. She explains her plans and offers the vampires a chance to be her followers in her New World Order. Akasha plans to kill 90 percent of the world's human men, and to establish a new Eden in which women will worship Akasha as a goddess. She vows to destroy all of the vampires if they refuse her offer, but all of them refuse. Maharet speaks for all of them when she boldly says that Akasha simply wants to dominate and be worshipped, and have everyone obey her, no matter how many lives are lost. Before Akasha can start destroying the survivng vampires, Mekare (whom no one has seen for 6000 years) rushes into the room. She shoves Akasha into a glass wall, and the shards decapitate her. Just as doom is spelled out for all vampires, Mekare eats Akasha's brain and heart, taking into her body the spirit of Amel. She becomes the life force of all vampires, while Akasha's body disintegrates into black dust. Personailty Akasha is a selfish, empty, nihilistic person with no sense of morality, or human compassion; her actions are almost always based on her need to fill her own inner emptiness. Maharet describes her as the only true monster among them because she refuses to acknowledge her own monstrosity. Description Akasha was a beautiful young woman who was "almost too pretty to be truly beautiful". She had alabaster white skin that is very smooth. There are no visible veins present in her face; even her lips have no creases in them. She had dark eyes, red lips, ebony waist length hair, and a "full and tantalizing bosom". Category:Characters Category:Vampire